


My Woman, She Waits and other small works

by ratlhtaH



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratlhtaH/pseuds/ratlhtaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly things, really, part of an exercise in translating poetry into Klingon... for Latin class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My woman, she waits

_mulaStaH be'wI'_  
_'a naghmeyvamDaq ratlhtaH_  
_porghwIj 'e' Sovbe'_

My woman, she waits  
Not knowing that my body  
Remains, forever,  
On these rocks


	2. one lonely Klingon

one lonely Klingon,  
sitting in isolation,  
stewed _qagh_ , like his blood  
coagulating, he thinks  
 _SuvwI’pu’ qan tu’lu’be’_


End file.
